


Falling For You

by bendy_bitch



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ?? i guess its fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, not the weed kinda pot tho, pots - Freeform, the fall over cause ur body doesnt kno what to do pots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendy_bitch/pseuds/bendy_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a hot mess and Matt thinks you're dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> aka the author is a self-indulgent piece of shit who also wants to spread awareness of a medical condition in the best way i can think of: shitty fanfiction also i havent written any fanfiction in probably 2 years so let me kno how i did  
> *edit* i changed some stuff to make the reader gender neutral cause i knew there werent too many pronouns in here so itd be a really easy fix!!

As you stood in your new (at least it was to you) and extremely overpriced apartment, you raked through the contents of your mind for someone to call about a job. You had just moved back to Hell’s Kitchen and if you didn’t find a job soon, you would end up out on the streets. Your thoughts drifted to your childhood friend, Foggy Nelson, remembering the man’s plans to become a lawyer. He was likely your best chance at avoiding homelessness so you decided to find where to reach him.

You dragged your laptop out of your bag and pulled up Google, typing “Franklin Nelson” and promptly tapping the enter key. Lo and behold, “Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law” popped up in the results. You clicked the link and looked through the site before finding their hours and address. Shoving your laptop in your bag and grabbing your bag, you walked out the door with the address of your only real hope scribbled onto your hand.

 

You glanced down at your hand before entering the office just to be sure you had the right place. You looked around the small room before spotting your old friend. You coughed to get his attention and he looked up from some papers in front of him. He called out your name before walking up and engulfing you in a warm bear hug.

“Holy shit, I haven’t seen you since high school! How’s life been treating you?” You chuckled in response before replying.

“Could be better I’m broke as shit and I just moved back here so I’m trying to find a job. Do you know anywhere that’s hiring, by any chance?” Foggy thought for a moment and as he was thinking, another, quite attractive, man walked into the room.

“Hey Matt, this is one of my best friends from high school and they’re trying to find a job. Any chance they could work here?” Matt looked at Foggy, or rather the general direction of Foggy given the fact he was clearly incapable of actually looking at him.

“Sure, why not? We are going to need a secretary,” he turned to you and held out his hand, introducing himself. “I’m Matthew Murdock, but you can call me Matt. It’s nice to meet you.”

You told him your name and shook his hand. “Thank you so much! I promise you guys won’t regret hiring me.”

 

You had been working at Nelson and Murdock for the past month when Matt started to notice a strange pattern. Every time you stood up your heart rate would speed up immensely and you would immediately sit down or stand still until it went back to about normal before continuing on your way. He couldn’t really mention it since he would have to explain his enhanced senses as well but he was concerned.

Since you had begun working with him, Matt had started to develop feelings for you yet he refused to act upon them because he wasn’t sure how you felt about him. He would hear your heart speed up when you looked at him, but given the fact that your heart sped up for an unknown reason at times, he thought nothing of it. You flirted with him but it always ended with you laughing so Matt only assumed you were just joking around with him but he hoped he was wrong.

It was a normal day when all of a sudden, you stood up and instead of sitting in your chair or standing still for a moment, you stumbled to the wall and slid down it, landing in a pile on the floor. Matt bolted from his office and yelled for Foggy to come help him. The two men knelt next to you before they realized you were conscious but barely responsive. Matt grabbed your shoulder and called your name, panic setting in.

Your body was shaking as you lifted one of your arms up to show a bracelet on your arm. Foggy grabbed your hand and inspected the charm on it, “It’s a medical bracelet! ‘Wait 10 minutes before calling 911.’ What the hell?!” In the time it took for the two men to process that information, your shaking had stopped and you were more alert of your surroundings.

You took a deep breath before speaking slowly, “Well shit… I guess I have to explain this now.”

“You bet your ass you have to. Now what the hell was that?” Matt questioned, brow furrowing in confusion. “And why shouldn’t I call an ambulance right away?”

“Well, you shouldn’t call one at all now cause I’m fine,” you sighed. “So I have this, um thing I guess. You know how when you stand up really fast sometimes and you get a little dizzy? Well, that happens every time I stand up and it’s way worse than normal. It’s called postural orthostatic tachycardia syndrome, POTS for short, and most of the time it’s just annoying but I guess I’m just having an off day or something.” You chuckled, trying to stand up.

Matt’s grip on your shoulder tightened and he refused to let you stand. “You are not getting up right now, you might fall over and hit your head this time. Do you need anything?” His voice was filled with concern and you wondered why he seemed so upset about this. When you asked for some water Foggy lept up and went to retrieve some. Matt’s face was still twisted in a look of concern and fear.

“What’s the matter? Why do you look so upset, Matt?” You tilted your head, confused by his expression. His eyebrows lifted and he opened his mouth before closing it in a tight line.

He thought about his words for a moment before speaking. “I care about you and for all I knew, you were dying a minute ago so I think I’m allowed to be at least a bit concerned.” Your eyes widened a bit but your slight surprise was replaced with a smirk.

“Well, as you can tell Matty, I’m definitely falling for you!” Your eyebrows wiggled as Matt chuckled. Goddamn, that boy’s laugh was going to kill you one of these days. Just then you noticed how the two of you had been slowly moving closer together and you decided to take a chance, “It’s now or never, I suppose.” You grabbed Matt’s suit jacket and pulled his lips to yours before he could ask what you were talking about.

After a moment of shock, Matt realized what was happening and his hand that had been holding your shoulder slid down to your waist, pulling your body closer to his, deepening the kiss. The two of you would’ve been more than happy to stay in that same position forever but just then, Foggy returned with your water.

Your friend groaned, “Damn it, Matt. They almost died a few minutes ago and you’re trying to put on move on them? That’s a new low, buddy.” You and Matt begrudgingly pulled apart from one another and laughed.

You looked at Matt and asked him, “Stop by my place around 8?”

He grinned and slid his glasses back into place, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this but i dont really kno if i will so im gonna close it for now but other chapters are a possibility but only if enough of u guys ask for it  
> *edit* also if i continue this i will most definitely be making all the weed jokes that come with pots cause how can u resist them? my parents called me a pothead for a solid week after my diagnosis so im gonna subject u nerds to it if i can lmao
> 
> if u experience what the reader here does then talk to ur doc they can help and ur not crazy trust me also drink lots of water (im supposed to have 100 fl oz every day) and try to reduce processed and sugar filled foods (its such a hard thing to do and i crack all the time) also do some exercise (swimming is the best kind u can do w pots but any exercise is better than none)
> 
> dont be afraid to ask about anything pots related i can probably answer some questions and id love to help!!


End file.
